Subject matter disclosed herein may relate to integrated circuit devices, and may relate more particularly to forming vias in a cross-point memory device.
Integrated circuit devices, such as non-volatile memory devices, for example, may be found in a wide range of electronic devices. For example, non-volatile memory devices may be used in computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc. Factors related to a memory device that may be of interest to a system designer in considering the memory device's suitability for any particular application may include, physical size, storage density, operating voltages, granularity of read/write operations, data throughput, data transmission rate, and power consumption. Other example factors that may be of interest to system designers include cost of manufacture, and ease of manufacture. Process technologies utilized to manufacture a memory device may at least in part determine at least some of the factors mentioned above, including storage density, physical size, and cost/ease of manufacture, for example.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit the scope of claimed subject matter or their equivalents.